


Who Talks First?

by hallieCB3



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Ben Solo Needs A Hug, Gen, Movie: Star Wars: The Force Awakens, Past Poe Dameron/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Pre-Star Wars: The Force Awakens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:04:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27270115
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hallieCB3/pseuds/hallieCB3
Summary: Many years later, in front of all the captured villagers in Jakku, First Order Commander Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, would remember the first time his father took him to Yavin 4 in the Millennium Falcon. Then he was known to the galaxy as Ben Solo, the five year-old dark-haired son of the heroes of the Rebellion, General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa.(Or how I think Poe Dameron and Ben Solo met in Yavin 4)
Comments: 11
Kudos: 7





	Who Talks First?

**Author's Note:**

> To be honest, this was my first idea to write a fic after watching TFA and with some inspiration from the opening lines of "A Hundred Years of Solitude" by Gabriel Garcia Marquez but with a Star Wars twist. Then I wondered if Poe and Kylo Ren had met before and this is what I got.

Many years later, in front of all the captured villagers in Jakku, First Order Commander Kylo Ren, Master of the Knights of Ren, would remember the first time his father took him to Yavin 4 in the Millennium Falcon. Then he was known to the galaxy as Ben Solo, the five year-old dark-haired son of the heroes of the Rebellion, General Han Solo and Princess Leia Organa.

Those were simpler times. He was just a young boy, beaming with a huge smile while Han turned around to see him, his son, casually sitting at the chair behind him and he tousled his jet black hair. With his characteristic crooked smile, the Corellian former smuggler could not help but notice that his little son was growing up. He remembered the first moment when he took him in his arms, a small, sleeping newborn not so long ago. He found out back then that just by feeling that little hand gripping his finger would render him completely speechless. Now he was five, and though his eyes were dark brown as her mom's, he could pass for a small replica of himself: similar hair cut, but jet black locks; a white shirt, black utility vest and Corellian blood stripe trousers. Even his mother has given in to get him a similar pair of boots and uncle Chewie had procured a fake blaster belt for the little one when Leia was not watching. 

"Just hope he loves flying too", was the thought in Han's mind.

They arrived to Yavin 4, a place that had a lot of significance for their family. It was just outside of that moon where Han had thought it better and returned to help Luke to destroy the Death Star. Han could remember vividly those moments when he ran out of the Falcon to hug Luke and Leia full of euphoria for achieving such an impossible feat.

Yavin 4 seemed exactly the same - not a lot of changes, though people had started creating settlements in this moon after the Empire had been defeated. And that was one of the reasons he was there, unfortunately.

Some of those people who had moved to start a new life in Yavin 4 were the Damerons - Kes and his wife Shara Bey with their young son, Poe. Kes had fought valiantly along Han in the Pathfinders, whereas Shara Bey had been a pilot for the Rebellion and even had flown along Leia on Naboo when Operation Cinder happened - to defend the planet that had been home of Leia's biological mother.

Han came back to the present while Chewie growled a comment and Ben just said: "wow".

"What is it, kid?"

"It's so green!", the little boy answered enthusiastically.

Yes, even when there were more settlements in this moon compared to all those years ago, the view hadn't changed at all. It was the same green scenery that had seen the rebels worked on their secret base, the same view that a rag-tag band named Rogue One had seen for the last time before running to Scarif on that suicide mission, as he had been told.

They landed on a field outside of the Damerons house.

He was greeted by the presence of Kes and his son. He wished they had come to visit for happier reasons.

Han was holding in his hand the letter that Leia has written to Kes and his son when they heard about Shara's passing away.

Leia had work to do as Senator so he volunteered to go to Yavin 4 and present his condolences to Shara's family.

Ben was walking along his father and Uncle Chewie. His eyes would be registering every single thing he would look at. 

There was a boy, slightly older than him, with dark curly hair and he saw him running towards a tree. He didn't wait for permission and ran, following him.

The older kid had climbed the tree, and Ben didn't hesitate to follow suit. He felt as if the tree was calling to him. Something different at the voices that would scare him at night.

But the older boy didn't seem to pay attention to him. Unfortunately, as he was climbing the tree he would have climbed for many, many times, didn't notice the branch he was climbing started to rip from the tree and he fell down.

"Nooooooooooooooooo"

Poe yelled while closing his eyes waiting to feel the impact of the ground, and possibly the pain of a broken limb.

But suddenly he felt nothing like that. It felt as it he was suspended in air.

He opened his eyes, and looked up. The little boy that had arrived had his eyes shut and his hand gesturing towards him, as if he tried to grab him from the branch he was on, but instead he noticed he was floating a few feet above the ground.

The little boy suddenly opened his eyes, and then Poe slowly reached the ground with no damage at all. While he was getting up, the other kid rapidly went down from the tree towards him.

They were standing in front of each other, the older boy looked at Ben, fixing his eyes waiting for him to talk.

"Who are you?"

"Hi, I'm Poe. And you?"

"My name is Ben Solo."

"How did you do that?" 

"I don't know. I tried to grab you when you were falling but couldn't."

Poe smiled softly. He remembered something his parents would have mentioned about the Jedi and the Force, and his mother would even tell him stories about Luke Skywalker and the Jedi of old. Perhaps this kid would be one of them.

He didn't say anything and instead, asked the boy named Ben if he wanted to play with him, signaling to a ball nearby, and the boy immediately accepted his invitation.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Poe was on a dire situation. His X wing was not operational, so he had sent his droid away with the important information he had and stay to defend himself. However, his attention was caught by the ship that was arriving at that moment.

He saw the ship descending and when the bay opened, he saw an imposing figure clad in black and wearing a mask, walking towards the villagers followed by several stormtroopers.

Kylo Ren.

The old man stood bravely while the recently arrived one approached him.

"Look how old you've become."

"Something far worse has happened to you."

Lor San Tekka was not afraid to face him, and it seemed they had met before.

"You know what I've come for."

"I know where you come from, before you call yourself Kylo Ren."

Seemingly unaffected, Kylo Ren replied to him:

"The map to Skywalker. We know you've found it." He paced around whilst saying: "and know you're going to give it to the First Order."

"The First Order rose from the Dark Side. You did not."

He felt his blood burn at the memory his words brought to his mind of a little boy playing with a pair of dice in the loving arms of his young and beautiful mother, wanting to become a pilot like his father.

"I'll show you the dark side."

"You may try. But you cannot deny the truth that is your family."

His family. He was supposed to be the heir of his grandfather, Darth Vader. Cursed by his legacy. Nothing else mattered.

"You're so right."

Kylo Ren turned on his lightsaber, and stroke the old man, killing him.

Poe immediately pointed his blaster from where he was hiding and shot towards Kylo Ren.

The Commander of the First Order turned around immediately extending his hand, freezing the blast directed towards him and the shooter at the same time.

A pair of stormtroopers ran towards him to seize him, hitting him with their weapons. Unable to resist, Poe was grabbed and taken towards Kylo Ren.

Whilst they were taking him, they passed along the blast that was still suspended on air, and even when he was unable to move, Poe could not help but look around and fix his eyes on the apparently impossible feat.

When he was standing in front of the Commander, one of the stormtroopers hit him making him fall into his knees.

Kylo Ren kneeled down, silent while they regarded each other.

Both of them had gotten older, but Poe Dameron had the same eyes.

"So, who talks first? You talk first? I talk first?"

"The old man gave it to you."

"It's very hard to understand you with all of that..."

"Search him."

"...apparatus."

The stormtroopers did as told, they grabbed Poe up and started searching him.

"Nothing, Sir."

"Put him on board."

A memory of a boy falling towards the ground and a younger one saving him flashed in Kylo's mind.

That was weakness. He didn't need that.

"Sir, the villagers?" Phasma asked.

"Kill them all." It was his reply.

Whilst he was been taken away by the soldiers, Poe wondered if the figure in black had recognized him as the boy he had played with outside his parents' house around that tree that seemed to call him. That boy who wanted to fly same as he did, and that saved him from falling.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading it!
> 
> Yes, I know Kylo Ren did awful things. But I am also aware of all the torment he suffered from the Dark Side since before he was born.
> 
> And yes, hope you find the hidden reference to a certain moment of a scavenger from Jakku...


End file.
